The work on this project involves a number of studies in a variety of cultures. The overall objective is to explore the ways in which developmental environments can be described by variations in physical and social ecologies, especially in terms of parental beliefs, values, and practices, and to assess how differences in these domains affect children's development. In the first study, West African parents were interviewed about their perceptions, values, expectations, responsibilities, and practices. These data are being analyzed and will be interpreted in the context of information about variations in developmental niches. Initial results show that urbanicity, generation, and gender independently influence the replacement of traditional endogenous beliefs by those of western origin. In a second study, researchers are attempting to assess specific maternal and child attributions about one another in order to identify the extent to which attributions or expectations shape the way that parents and children interact, with particular focus on the development of aggressive behavior. Third, observational and parent-report measures of infant-mother attachment are being studied in samples of Japanese mothers and infants; assessments of the effects of stress and social support will be used to validate these measures.